Choix
by DeabraHart
Summary: Marinette a toujours eu des choix à faire. Certains choix sont plus difficiles que d'autre cependant… En se levant ce matin-là, elle ignorait qu'elle aurait un choix impossible à faire.
1. Chapter 1

**Les personnages sont de Thomas Astruc, pas de moi...Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Choix : Un **choix** résulte de la décision d'un individu ou d'un groupe confronté à une situation ou à un système offrant une ou plusieurs options.

Marinette a toujours eu des choix à faire. Son chandail rose ou le blanc? Un croissant ou une chocolatine? Certains choix sont plus difficiles que d'autre cependant… Adrien ou Chat Noir? Et d'autres sont carrément impensable à faire… En se levant ce matin-là, elle ignorait qu'elle aurait un choix impossible à faire.

* * *

Comme à son habitude Marinette ignore son alarme. Lorsque finalement elle décide de se lever elle se rend compte qu'elle est presque 30 minutes en retard. Elle saute de son lit pour s'habiller en vitesse.

Marinette : Oh non Tikki! Je suis encore en retard et aujourd'hui on a la visite du père d'Yvan qui viens nous parler des papillons!

En effet, Pierre, le père d'Yvan est un imminent spécialiste des papillons de toutes sortes. Il parcourt le monde à la recherche des plus rare et plus beau spécimen. Il les documente et les étudie. Il est heureux de montrer sa collection personnelle à la classe de son fils. Il sait qu'il n'est pas souvent là pour lui, alors de faire cette activité pour son fils, lui fait plaisir. Somme toute, il se sent souvent mal d'être aussi absent.

Pierre : Alors comme vous le voyez ce papillon de nuit à comme moyen de défense ses ailes, qui sont colorer telle des yeux de hibou, lui permettant un camouflage extra.

Alya chuchote à Nino : Mais ou est-elle?

Nino : Tu connais Marinette, toujours en retard!

Chloé : Comme c'est intéressant!

Pierre se réjouis de l'intérêt de Chloé à sa collection. Se rapprochant avec son papillon, empalé, dans une petite boite de verre.

Pierre : En effet, ses ailes…

Chloé : Non, ça c'est incroyablement ennuyeux! Ce qui est intéressant c'est de voir que ton père s'intéresse plus à ses … choses… qu'à son propre fils. Moi mon père ne parle que de moi, et il est toujours à la maison.

Yvan : Hey!

Chloé : Dis donc Yvan tu devrais te faire pousser des ailes… ainsi papa s'occuperai de toi.

Yvan baisse les yeux. C'est vrai qu'il aimerait avoir plus d'attention de son père mais il sait que son travail lui est important. Pierre remarque le cœur brisé de son fils, et le sien se brise. Il se penche pour prendre la prochaine boite et incapable de continuer comme si de rien n'était, il se tourne vers Madame Bustier.

Pierre : J'ai oublié des spécimens dans ma voiture. Je reviens.

Et il sort de la salle rapidement. Il ne savait pas que ses absences répétées étaient si dures pour son fils. Il s'en veut soudainement.

* * *

Dans l'antre du papillon :

Papillon : Un cœur de père mécompris… Un parfait spécimen pour mon petit akuma… Va petit akuma, va noircir son cœur!

Le petit papillon vole jusqu'à Pierre se dépose sur son chapeau d'explorateur.

Papillon : Attra-peur! Je suis le papillon! Je vais te donner la chance de réparer le mal fait à ton fils en échange tu devras m'apporter les miraculous de Ladybug et Chat noir.

Attra-peur : Avec plaisir Papillon!

* * *

Dans la classe :

Madame Bustier : Pendant que Monsieur Bruel est sorti, je vais ramasser vos recherches sur Hamlet.

Adrien se penche vers son sac pour se rendre compte qu'il a complétement oublier sa recherche dans son casier.

Adrien : Madame Bustier, j'ai oublié ma recherche dans mon casier.

Madame Bustier : Allez le chercher, mais ne trainez pas.

Adrien sort en courant de la salle. A peine est-il rendu à son casier qu'il entend crier. Se retournant, il court vers sa classe. Un homme avec des ailes de papillons gigantesque dans le dos, portant dans une main une grande épuisette a papillon et dans l'autre une boite en bois attaque sa classe. Il ouvre son chandail et Plagg vole vers lui.

Plagg : Oh pas encore!

Adrien : Pas le temps de chialer Plagg, nous avons un gros papillon à attraper! Plagg transforme moi.

Marinette arrive à l'école sur l'entrefaite. Elle lève les yeux vers sa salle de classe alors qu'elle aperçoit l'akumatisé s'en prendre à sa classe. Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçoit Chat Noir qui sort de la salle des casiers. La surprise la cloue sur place. Se pouvait-il qu'ils soient de la même école? Elle n'a pas de temps à perdre sur des suppositions alors que l'akumatisé élance son épuisette vers les élèves de sa classe. L'instant d'après il n'y a plus personne dans la classe. Elle ouvre sa saccoche.

Marinette : On doit sauver ma classe… Tikki transforme-moi!

L'instant d'après elle atterrit près de chat Noir.

Ladybug : Bonjour Chat! Tu dois être heureux, vous les chats vous aimez les papillons, non?

Chat Noir : En effet, ma Lady! On adore les attraper.

Attra-peur : Lady Bug! Chat Noir! Enfin des spécimens de choix pour ma collection.

D'un mouvement souple de poignet, il étire son épuisette vers eux. Ils sautent pour éviter l'objet.

Ladybug : Ou sont les élèves de la classe?

Attra-peur : En sécurité dans ma collection.

Chat Noir : Je crois qu'on est mieux d'éviter son épuisette Ma lady… Sinon on va se faire mettre en boite!

Reculant lentement vers dans la cour, Ladybug et Chat noir cherche comment aider leurs amis. L'attra-peur étire une nouvelle fois son épuisette vers Chat Noir, qui réussit à se contorsionner suffisamment pour l'éviter.

L'attra-peur : Vous ne m'échapperait pas. Si vous voulez tant les sauver, donnez-moi vos Miraculous!

Ladybug : Que ça, hen?

Elle lance son yoyo sur l'épuisette pour lui enlever des mains, mais surprise son yoyo disparait.

Ladybug : Oh non mon yoyo!

Chat Noir : Il faut le reprendre si on veut avoir une chance de le vaincre.

Ladybug : Il doit être dans sa boite.

Chat Noir : Alors allons lui prendre ma Lady!

Et il s'élance. Évitant l'épuisette Chat noir réussit quelques bons coups sur l'akumatisé. Puis tout s'accélère. Chat tombe à la renverse et l'Attra-peur étire son épuisette vers Chat. Mais elle se jete entre les deux. L'instant d'après elle tombe dans le vide. Il atterrit au sol durement. Regardant autour d'elle, elle voit les visages de ses amis et de Madame Bustier. La salle dans laquelle ils se trouvent n'a qu'une seule fenêtre, et elle se trouve au plafond. Quand elle regarde par cette fenêtre, elle s'aperçcoit qu'elle se trouve dans la boite de collection de l'Attra-peur. Elle entend Chat Noir crier.

Chat Noir : NONNN LADYBUG! Ça tu vas le regretter.

Une fois sur ses pieds, elle regarde les personnes qui l'entoure. Alya s'approche lui tendant son yoyo.

Une secousse les jette par terre. Ils regardent tous par la fenêtre et sont surpris de voir le décor changer.

Alya : Ladybug que se passe-t-il?

Ladybug : Je crois qu'il se déplace… Comme s'il se sauvait de chat Noir. Elle prend son yoyo et tente de joindre Chat Noir.

Voyant qu'il ne répond pas, elle raccroche.

Ladybug : Est-ce que tout le monde va bien?

Madame Bustier : Oui. Vous allez nous sortir de là, n'est-ce pas?

Ladybug : Oui. Il ne vous manque personne?

Madame Bustier : Non, tous mes élèves sont …

Alya : Non, il manque Adrien!

Nino : Et Marinette, mais elle n'était pas arrivée.

Ladybug : Adrien est manquant?

Madame Bustier : Il est sorti avant l'attaque pour aller chercher son devoir à son casier.

Le cœur de Ladybug manque un battement. _… à son casier… Chat Noir qui est apparu par la salle des casiers… tous les deux sont blond aux yeux verts… non c'est impossible. Chat Noir a dû arriver et le mettre en sécurité avant de sortir de la salle des casiers… c'est la seule explication logique._

Soudain l'attra-peur s'arrête.

Attra-peur : Maintenant que l'on est seuls, occupons-nous du Miraculous de Ladybug.

Lentement, elle voit l'attra-peur lever le couvercle. Elle n'a aucune prise pour s'accrocher avec son yoyo… L'attrapeur la regarde, puis tend son énorme main dans la boite pour tenter d'attraper Ladybug. Au passage, son pouce renverse Alya et Alix qui tombe au sol durement. Alors que Ladybug s'apprête à attaquer, la main se retire rapidement et referme le couvercle.

Attra-peur : Tu en veux encore Chat noir. Attends que je t'attrape.

Ladybug se dirige rapidement vers ses deux amies.

Ladybug : Vous allez bien?

Alix : Oui.

Alya : Je crois que je me suis fouler la cheville.

Ladybug l'aide à se tenir debout en passant son bras par-dessus son épaule. Elle est surprise de voir Alya rougir à son contact. La boite est de nouveau secouée brutalement.

Ladybug : Allez Chaton!

Elle a murmuré entre ses dents, si bien que seule Alya l'a entendu. Encore une fois, le couvercle s'ouvre. Marinette devait faire un choix. Elle ne voyait pas d'autre solution… Elle devait choisir : son identité secrète ou son miraculous. Elle regarde autour d'elle. La décision est impossible à prendre. Pourtant elle ne voit pas comment s'en sortir.

Ladybug : Allez contre les murs! Il ne vous touchera pas sur les bords.

Elle amène Alya dans un coin, se cachant derrière elle. Puis elle soupire, son choix, bien que difficile était fait. Alya ne peut retenir le hoquet de surprise qui traverse ses lèvres alors qu'elle entend Ladybug murmurer derrière elle.

Ladybug : Dé transformation!

* * *

 **Merci de commenter!**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Un peu court mais c'est mieux que rien ;)**

* * *

L'attra-peur brasse la boite à la recherche de Ladybug. Les élèves tombent à la renverse. Ne la voyant pas, il s'écrit :

Attra-peur : C'est impossible! Comment a-t-elle pu s'échapper?

Il referme la boite, hurlant de rage. Ils entendent Chat Noir lui parler, mais personne ne porte attention. Tous on remarquer que Ladybug n'était plus dans la salle. Tous se relève lentement. La secousse avait fait tombée Alya à 4 pattes et avait projeter Marinette contre le coin de la boite. Alya se retourne et regarde par-dessus son épaule. Dans le coin, ou aurait dû se trouver Ladybug, elle découvre avec stupeur Marinette qui se frotte la tête. Cette dernière se relève lentement. L'angoisse lui donne presqu'envie de vomir. Elle s'approche d'Alya. Avec un sourire, elle passe son bras autour de ses épaules et l'aide à se relevée alors que la curiosité des autres les fait avancés vers elles.

Kim : Hey Marinette! Que fais-tu là?

Alya avait repris suffisamment ses esprits pour s'exclamer :

Alya : QUOI! MAIS TU ES LADYBUG!

Marinette sent ses joues rougir de gène. Le regard des autres lui fait peur. Que pense-t-il? Elle doit les sortir de là, ensuite … ensuite… Oh elle ne sait plus où elle en est.

Marinette : Je suis désolé… Je ne pouvais pas vous le dire… Vous auriez pu devenir des cibles.

Chloé : Comme … en ce moment?

Marinette la regarde longuement.

Marinette : Oui, en effet.

Elle partage un regard avec chacun.

Marinette : Je sais que vous êtes sous le choc, mais j'espère sincèrement que vous grader mon secret pour vous.

Un mouvement de tête unanime lui répond. Même Chloé approuve, ce qui surprend Marinette. Chloé remarque l'air surpris de Marinette.

Chloé : Oui… je me vois mal dire que Marinette Dupain-Cheng est Ladybug, après avoir clamer haut et fort que j'étais une amie personnelle de Ladybug.

Marinette sourit doucement. Soudain une très grosse secousse les fait littéralement sauter dans les airs pour atterrir au sol. Ils lèvent les yeux vers la fenêtre pour voir les yeux verts de Chat Noir leur sourire.

Puis le paysage change rapidement.

Marinette : Bon! Chat a la boite… Maintenant faut sortir d'ici… Nino, tu peux?

Elle désigne d'un coup de tête Alya. Nino passe lentement son bras sou celui d'Alya et lorsque son amie est en sécurité dans les bras de Nino, Marinette se dégage de son bras.

Elle lève les yeux vers la fenêtre. Puis elle ouvre son sac. Tikki sort voltigeant autour de Marinette. Un murmure de surprise et un mouvement de recul parcourt le groupe.

Marinette : Tikki… on doit sortir d'ici! Tikki… Transforme-moi!

Puis dans un éclat rouge, Marinette disparait laissant place à LadyBug. Presqu'immédiatement, Chat Noir ouvre la boite. Un sourire aux lèvres, il descend doucement sa main dans la boite.

Ladybug : On va vous sortir d'ici… Ne vous en faites pas.

Puis d'un mouvement souple elle saute pour atterir dans la paume de chat noir.

Chat Noir la regarde avec un air moqueur.

Chat Noir : Besoin d'un coup de papatte mini Lady?

Ladybug : Oh non svp, pas de jeu de mot sur ma taille Chat!

Chat Noir : Même pas une « petit »?

Ladybug : Arpffff!

Un bip résonne non loin d'elle.

Chat Noir : J'ai utilisé mon cataclysme pour détruire son épuisette. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à le « réduire » au silence.

Ladybug secoue la tête. Puis prenant son yoyo, elle le lance :

Ladybug : Lucky Charm!

La magie se concentre et une copie miniature du bâton extensible de Chat noir apparait dans ses mains.

Chat Noir : Hmmm… C'est « petit » de te part d'essayer de copier l'original.

Ladybug : Tu te marres vraiment, n'est-ce pas.

Les yeux de Ladybug cherchent comment utiliser le bâton alors que l'attra-peur, visiblement enragé, atterrit non loin d'eux.

Chat Noir : Que veux-tu ma Lady? Je me dois d'être à la « hauteur » de tes attentes!

Ladybug : Pour l'instant c'est lui qui n'est pas de « taille » pour nous. Tire-moi sur son chapeau.

Chat noir est surpris. Il ne peut pas la tirer simplement comme ça!

Ladybug : Allez Chat!

Chat se ressaissit et d'un mouvement souple projette Ladybug contre le chapeau de l'attra-peur. Puis il s'élance pour attaquer. Ladybug enroule son yoyo autour du chapeau pour stopper son élan. Une fois sur l'épaule de l'Attra-peur elle prend le bâton de Chat noir et le glisse sous la bordure du chapeau. Elle l'agrandit d'un coup et le chapeau revole dans les airs. En une pirouette Chat noir l'attrape et le déchire en deux, libérant l'akuma. Ladybug saute au sol. Et tire le bâton de Chat Noir dans les airs.

Ladybug : Miraculous Ladybug.

La magie lui redonne sa taille normale ainsi qu'aux autres qui se retrouve sur le sol autour d'eux. D'un mouvement souple, elle tire son yoyo.

Ladybug : tu as fait assez de mal comme ça petit akuma… Je te libère du mal!... Je t'ai eu! Bye bye petit papillon.

Pierre : Hmmm qu'est-ce que je fais la?

Elle se tourne vers Chat Noir, et leur poing se cogne doucement.

Chat Noir / Ladybug : Bien joué!

Leurs miraculous leurs annoncent la dé transformation imminente.

Ladybug : À plus…

Chat Noir : Ce fût un plaisir comme toujours Ma lady.

Il s'élance sur son bâton. Elle se tourne vers les élèves et Madame bustier qui la regarde souriant.

Madame bustier : Merci Ladybug!

Ladybug : De rien!

Son regard glisse vers Pierre, puis elle lance son yoyo disparaissant à son tour.

* * *

 **Avez-vous aimer les jeux de mots LOL**


End file.
